User talk:DA GRAET CUT MANG
Welcome Hi, welcome to Weegeepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Weegeepedia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GoWeegeeGo (Talk) 09:45, April 2, 2012 "The copies" I gave credit to the author/wiki for the images on the pages you said were copied. Since they were from Wikia, and under the "Creative Commons license", you can use the images but have to give credit to the person who made them. I added a little copyright note to the following pages: Moneygee, Elieegee, Murkekow, Lookecby, and Poopeegee. In the future, if you notice a copyright problem, do not replace the content. Either post a comment or contact me at my Talk Page. Creative Commons: http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ *Lookeecby. Dang kid's Prarlio I checked out the wiki but it was closed but Im sure your right. The only reason I accused your wiki about the Prarlio thing is because I hate how you guys always say that Weegee fad is dead. But to be honest it's getting old and most of the people on this wiki are really annoying. I would like Murkekow but I've seen some people on the wiki and it looks like you guys only allow certain people join so that's another reason. - Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 21:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) *Everyone is allowed as long as they are old enough,and don't recolor or make rip-offs,people we hate already did that...and also because we don't want Murkekow end up like Weegee did... Oh ok and sorry about the stolen stuff on the wiki like how someone made a Murkekow and Lookeecby page and LLRweegee made Blorneegee. I'm not 100% sure on the Eeegee and Prarlio pages so I don't know if I'll remove them but if anyone steals something from The Great Murkekow Wiki I'll delete it. - Can Candy Canes Ceegee? 02:49, June 9, 2012 (UTC) *Well that's ok for me. --Signed THE GREAT SAIYAMAN That guy with the glasses 02:54, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Why SHOULD I? U GUYS ADDED inappropriate stuff about weegee on the GREAT MURKEKOW WIKI!!!! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO DELETE IT. General Beegee 22:54, June 18, 2012 (UTC) And anyways, you "gang" of murkekows spammed my wiki two times. What do you expect me to do? Just stay like that and wait for new people to spam me? NO! If you were in my shoes, what would you do if the Weegees kept spamming you? huh??? General Beegee 22:57, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi this is llrweegee i am sorry for what did but i was just to mad.and also did weegee realy died look on my page llrweegee and look on blogs tell the truth and please stop MAKING BAD stuff about weegee nobody just own a fad if two people do they both have to agree and on greegee wiki i made weegee ll just incase hhe realy died not for sure. *wut. hey its me,i'm protomanprotoman 00:32, December 28, 2012 (UTC)